Cup holder assemblies may be found in automotive vehicles. In some instances the cup holder assemblies are illuminated so as to facilitate the insertion of a beverage container into the cup holder. However, in current cup holder assemblies the light source may be visible to the passengers of the vehicle. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a cup holder assembly wherein the opening of the cup holder is illuminated yet the light source may not be seen by the users. Furthermore, it remains desirable to have a cup holder assembly wherein light from the light source is pooled along the opening edge of the cup holder to provide an aesthetically pleasing view, and guide the insertion of a beverage container into the cup holder.